paralyticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paralysis Wiki
Welcome to the Paralysis Wiki (paralytics.wikia) '''News''': As of 6/8/2014, I will no longer be updating information about neuromuscular blocking agents in this wiki. Instead, I will be writing more complete and professional articles about neuromuscular blockers for a new educational website under construction, [http://www.anesthesia-1.com www.anesthesia-1.com] , for which I am now a co-author! The articles in this wiki, on the other hand, should not be taken as official sources. I wrote them two years ago when I was only 17. So they are not professional at all. I will only update articles here if I later find them to be incorrect. For some of the newer and better articles I have written, check out [http://www.anesthesia-1.com/the-structures-of-neuromuscular-blocking-agents.html The Structures of Neuromuscular Blocking Agents] , and [http://www.anesthesia-1.com/neuromuscular-blocking-agents-the-basics.html Neuromuscular Blocking Agents - The Basics] published on [http://www.anesthesia-1.com www.anesthesia-1.com] . This is a wiki dedicated to everything paralytic, from [[List of All Paralytic Diseases and Conditions|diseases]] and [[neurotoxin]]s, to things in video games and fiction. Currenly, the main topic covered by this site is [[:Category:Neuromuscular Blocking Agents|neuromuscular blocking agents]], and the range of topics will hopefully begin to grow from there as more progress is made. THIS SITE IS REALLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION. It is not professional at all. DO NOT TRUST ANYTHING HERE YET. I do not take any blame if you are stupid enough cite this as a legitimate source for something. Personal learning though is fine. This stuff is an obsessive interest to me, so I always do my best to make sure everything is as accurate as possible and correct anything that is wrong as soon as I realize that it is. Feel free to add pages or information if you have any. Things in this wiki do not have to be directly paralytic, but should be able to be connected to it in some way or able to help people better understand other concepts and articles. Please make sure your articles are accurate. Citations are not required, but they are preferred, and it's always nice to show others where new information comes from. The goal of this wiki is both to provide detailed information on topics and to explain things in a fun and interesting way that is easy for people to understand and enjoyable to read. Random, fun, seemingly meaningless, or obscure facts and details are all welcome here, just as long as they are accurate. Personal theories, ideas, and guides are welcome too, but they should be linked to a separate page that does not interfere with factual informational pages, and it must be stated in that page that it is your personal theory, experience, or idea. Or, at some point, it should be stated that this "may" be true or it's "possibly" this. '''This wiki is under construction.''' It was started 7/31/12 by me. Therefore, many articles may be blanks or stubs. I (DTC) would greatly appreciate it if you could help expand on these pages by adding information. It would save her a lot of time. Even if an article has information, new articles and information (even if it's just a little bit) are always welcome. What is paralysis? Paralysis is loss of the ability to move. It is not simply being unable to move because many things in the world are inanimate. Rather it is the inability to move of something that normally should be able to move. It is also typically an internal thing that occurs within the body, rather than a physical restraint outside of the body. For example, a living human, without any sort of physical restraints placed on him, should be able to move freely at his own will. If the living human cannot move a certain body part because of a disease, block, destruction, or otherwise interruption of the motor pathway connecting the signals of his brain to the actions of the muscles, he is considered paralyzed. Latest activity